


Колечко с изумрудом

by Arminelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Light Angst, Love Potion/Spell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Пропущенная сцена, в которой повествуется о том, как именно Тинкербелл попала в Неверлэнд.





	

Она поняла, что живет по инерции.

Тинкербелл осознала это так. Одним прекрасным осенним днем она, как и всегда по субботам, зашла в кафе, улыбнулась Руби, похвалила ее новую красную блузку, заказала кофе без сахара и села за столик у окна. И где-то на третьем глотке поняла, что прямо сейчас завизжит и запустит в кого-нибудь этой самой чашкой, перейдя из статуса «милой странной феи» в положение городской сумасшедшей.

Бывшая фея была совершенно, тотально несчастна – и что делать со своей никчемной жизнью, Тинкербелл не имела абсолютно никакого понятия.

Да, ей вернули крылья. После долгих уговоров Королевы, едва не перешедших в угрозы, Голубая фея сподвиглась-таки на официальное прощение. Летай, Тинкербелл!

Только вот не хочется ей летать; для того, чтобы фея смогла воспарить, одних крыльев недостаточно. 

Не то чтобы в Неверлэнде она лучилась радостью; просто на фоне истерично-веселого Питера, скованного и подавленного Феликса, окаменевшей Венди и команды вечно хнычущих Потерянных ее горестный вид как-то не выделялся, а скорее органично вливался в общий мрак и ужас острова. Здесь же...

Нет, Тинкербелл ни в коем случае не завидовала – никому. Она искренне радовалась счастью Крюка, бывшего ей неплохим другом, облегченно вздыхала, наблюдая за взглядами, которые бросали друг на друга Реджина и Робин, и светло улыбалась беременной Белоснежке при встрече. Всем было хорошо, так или иначе. Все вокруг были довольны своей жизнью, а фея радовалась за других.

Что, впрочем, не мешало ей жить по инерции.

***

 

– Мне все равно, куда сбегать. Хотите, верьте, хотите – нет, – Тинкербелл скребет ногтем столешницу и едва не вскрикивает от омерзения, когда видит перебегавшего по ней таракана. Таверна, в которой она делала блистательную карьеру подавальщицы, отличалась полным отсутствием хоть кого-то, напоминавшего уборщицу. 

Теперь, когда Тинкербелл фактически стала простой человеческой девушкой, она столкнулась с множеством неприятных открытий. Например, ей обязательно нужно было есть – раньше, в бытность феи, она тоже не отказывалась от вкусной еды, но необходимости в этом не видела. Сейчас же она вполне могла умереть – а бесплатно кормить ее никто не собирался. Нужны были деньги. Нужна была работа. Желательно, честная: в душе Тинкербелл все еще оставалась наивной и невинной во всех отношениях феей – пусть ее красота и выручила бы из бедности.

Вскоре она поняла, что больше не выдержит такой жизни.

Этот интересный незнакомец появлялся в таверне довольно-таки часто – причем каждый раз он приходил с разными людьми. Из обрывков разговоров бывшая фея поняла, что он был путешественником между мирами; каким образом он это проделывал и с какой целью, Тинкербелл было все равно. Самое важное, что с его помощью она могла сбежать. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда.

И, набравшись смелости, однажды она подошла к этой, без сомнения, подозрительной личности с просьбой.

...Шляпник с нескрываемой скукой смотрит на ее изумрудное кольцо – единственное и последнее свидетельство того, что когда-то Тинкербелл носила имя Зеленой феи. 

– У меня есть дело в Неверлэнде, – наконец говорит он. – Нужно, скажем так, забрать оттуда одного человека. Все упирается в правила моей шляпы. Два человека зашли – двое должны выйти. Вы согласитесь остаться на острове вместо него?

Тинкербелл молча кивает и пододвигает к собеседнику кольцо; тот вертит его в руках, почему-то не торопясь забирать. 

– Оно имеет для вас значение, – скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно говорит он; фея горько улыбается, вспомнив день, когда Голубая фея вручила ей это кольцо. Это было давно, не здесь и, вероятно, не с ней.

– Какая разница? – немного резко бросает Тинкербелл, стараясь не смотреть, как переливается в тусклом свете камень цвета весенней листвы. – Мне больше нечего вам дать, – она медлит и вздыхает. – Нет, поверьте, больше не имеет.

***

 

– Так, значит, вы фея? – восхищенно спросила девочка, теребя свою и без того чуть растрепанную косу. Тинкербелл состроила притворно-уставшую рожицу.

– Не зубная. Ох, почему все так удивляются? У нас, между прочим, целый монастырь фей.

– Они не такие, – убежденно заявила ее маленькая собеседница, – они... занудные.

О да, подумала фея, меня-то уж занудной не назовешь. А вот мрачной или пессимистичной – запросто. Ну и, разумеется, странной.

Девочку звали Грейс, и она попала в аварию – то есть, попросту не вписалась в поворот на своем шикарном велосипеде. Упав, она каким-то образом умудрилась подвернуть ногу; случившаяся рядом Тинкербелл, разумеется, помогла девочке дойти до травмопункта. И по дороге они, конечно, разговорились – Грейс оказалась крайне общительной юной особой.

Причем, что странно, ее болтовня не действовала фее на нервы, а скорее умиротворяла. Девочка чем-то напомнила фее ее саму в благословенные «дореджинные» времена – такая же разговорчивая и доверчивая. И поэтому Тинкербелл не стала возражать, когда Грейс, телефон которой остался дома, попросила отвести ее к отцу.

– У тебя нет мамы? – удивленно переспросила фея, слушая щебет девочки, и осеклась. – О, прости...

– Ничего, – воспитанно ответила Грейс. – Я ее и не знала. Она умерла, когда мне год был, так папа сказал. Укололась... мор-шиповником. Не знаешь, что это такое?

Тинкербелл знала. Яд мор-шиповника медленно и мучительно убивал, и спасения – кроме волшебного источника – от него не было. Когда-то очень давно фея видела, как умирает один из неосторожных мальчиков; еще долго в кошмарах фея видела его черную, опухшую ладонь в багровых прожилках. Неужто отец Грейс в прошлом был Потерянным? Хотя, конечно, необязательно. Он мог быть еще и пиратом.

Все-таки вы странная, леди Белл.

Девочка остановилась перед дверью трехэтажного, прямо-таки неприлично роскошного особняка; фее пришла в голову мысль, что ее неверлэндский деревянный домик вполне неплохо поместился бы на одном из подоконников. Долго стучать Грейс не пришлось – кажется, по ту сторону ее ждали уже как минимум минут двадцать.

– Грейс!

– Пап, – затараторила девчушка, – все нормально, я просто упала с велосипеда, а Тинк помогла мне дойти. Я не сильно опоздала?

– Пятнадцать минут, – вздохнул стоящий в дверном проеме мужчина и скрестил на груди руки. – Уже даже семнадцать.

Грейс ойкнула и виновато потупилась под его укоризненным взглядом; Тинкербелл попыталась учтиво улыбнуться – хотя чуткий нрав феи говорил ей, что, пожалуй, пора идти. Она совершила доброе дело, и больше в ее услугах не нуждаются; отчего-то стало немного грустно. Ведь минуту раньше она была хоть кому-то нужна, пусть и мимолетно.

– Ах, – встрепенулась девочка, – пап, это Тинкербелл. Она меня чуть ли не на себе сюда несла, представляешь?

– Представляю, – рассмеялся он и продолжил, обращаясь к фее, – моя дочь наверняка успела вас утомить, да, Тинкербелл? 

Тинкербелл вежливо улыбнулась в ответ и вдруг обмерла, присмотревшись к отцу Грейс внимательнее. Сердце заколотилось так, что, казалось, еще чуть-чуть – и оно, как снаряд, вылетит из ее груди и прыгнет прямо ему в руки. Здесь нет и не могло быть ошибки – боги, с тех пор он совсем, совсем не изменился! 

Леди Белл, успокойтесь. Прошло много лет, он давным-давно забыл, как выглядит ваше лицо. 

– Вовсе нет, – ответила она совершенно искренне. – Маленькие девочки и феи суть вещи неразрывные. Вы, кстати, верите в фей? – вдруг зачем-то спросила Тинкербелл, и тут же мысленно застонала. К чему она отнимает у людей время?

Он на секунду пристально вгляделся в лицо феи и вдруг расхохотался – звонко, раскатисто и, как показалось Тинкербелл, чуточку безумно.

– Как не верить, если вы стоите передо мной?

– Некоторым этого недостаточно, – пожала она плечами, вспомнив рассказ Эммы о том, как та не могла увидеть наполовину одеревеневшего Августа-Пиноккио.

– Я не из таких.

Мне нужно уходить, подумала Тинкербелл, тоскливо понимая, что с каждой секундой ей все меньше и меньше этого хочется. Уйти прямо сейчас, пока он меня не узнал.

Тинкербелл улыбнулась, склонив голову; отец Грейс не сводил с нее глаз.

– Ладно, мне пора. До свидания, Грейс. Прощайте, мистер... – фея нахмурилась, осознав, что собеседник так и не назвал своего имени; еще немного, и она бы прокололась.

– Джефферсон, – с готовностью сказал он. 

Тинкербелл кивнула и, не оборачиваясь, пошла прочь по усыпанной белым гравием дорожке. И вспоминала, вспоминала, вспоминала...

***

 

Неверлэндские звезды яркие-яркие, словно платина; в чистом темно-синем небе они видны четко, как никогда.

– ...а потом Чеширский Кот говорит – как ты отрубишь мне голову, если у меня ничего, кроме нее, нет? И растворяется в воздухе.

Они идут по лесной тропинке, и тени от ветвей чередуются с серебристыми полосами лунных лучей. Тинкербелл ахает, смеясь и качая головой; у Шляпника замечательный дар рассказчика. Бывшая фея будто сама видит хитрого Кота с его неподражаемой зубастой улыбкой, и гневливую Красную Королеву в безвкусном алом платье, и даже крикетные биты, роль которых исполняли фламинго. Джефферсон победоносно улыбается.

– Да, это был тот еще случай, – говорит он, и его светлые глаза сияют так, будто бы он сам, а не Чеширский Кот, обманул глупую Королеву.

За все то время, что Тинкербелл прожила в Неверлэнде, Шляпник появился второй раз, и фея в общем-то была рада его увидеть его вновь. Она обрела если не покой, то хотя бы успокоение; и еще тут росла волшебная пыльца. Может быть... если она по-настоящему поверит, то сможет взлететь?..

Тинкербелл отгоняет эти мысли. Не сейчас.

– Куда вы пойдете после Неверлэнда? – с любопытством спрашивает она, и Шляпник в притворном ужасе опускает уголки пухлых губ.

– Спросите что-нибудь проще! Сейчас я должен привезти одному магу ростки мор-шиповника, потом у меня заказ в Стране Оз. А дальше – как ветер подует.

Бывшей фее до удивления легко и весело; она и не подозревала до этого, что когда-нибудь снова сможет смеяться. Этот эксцентричный, немного сумасшедший и, чего греха таить, очень симпатичный молодой еще человек каким-то образом заставлял ее чувствовать себя живой. Тогда как в остальное время Тинкербелл кажется, что она – призрак некой неупокоенной девушки, давным-давно покинувшей все миры, но застрявшей на пути к новой жизни. Да, она нашла покой – вроде тех, что бывают в темном и затхлом склепе. И только сейчас, кажется, чья-то рука приоткрыла дверь этого склепа, впуская туда свежий воздух и солнечный свет.

Они подходят к одной из полян, окруженной высокими соснами; ступая по влажной траве и острым иголкам, Тинкербелл жестом зовет Шляпника за собой. Здесь растет мор-шиповник – самое страшное творение Неверлэнда; с виду его не отличить от обычного шиповника. Но один укол – и вы мертвы.

– Будьте осторожны, – говорит фея, отчего-то вдруг отдавая себе отчет, что это – не пустые слова. Ей действительно нужно, чтобы он был осторожен... но почему?

– Как и всегда. 

Прислонившись к дереву, Тинкербелл спиной чувствует шершавость и прохладу коры; наблюдение за тем, как Шляпник с сосредоточенным видом собирает корни мор-шиповника, умиротворяет ее. На миг поймав ее взгляд, он притворно-вызывающе улыбается и отряхивает руки от земли, поднимаясь. 

– Вот и все, нимфалида, – стягивая перчатки, он картинно протягивает к Тинкербелл ладони, на белой коже которых нет ни одной царапины. – Вы так испуганно смотрели, что мне, честно, даже стало неудобно. Неприятно расстраивать такую прелестную бабочку.

– Вы говорите странные вещи, – бывшая фея несмело улыбается.

– А чего еще ждать от Безумного Шляпника? – парирует он.

Она смущенно опускает глаза, рассматривая свои пальцы, все еще перемазанные в пыльце, и внезапно отшатывается. Этого не может быть. Не может.

Песчинки разгораются, сияя огнисто-зеленым цветом; где-то на грани слышимости льется странная, нежная музыка – в водовороте скрипок и флейт чей-то голос будто зовет ее по имени. И Тинкербелл знает, помнит, видит обладателя этого певучего голоса. Все смешивается в ее голове; не помня себя, она разворачивается и бежит, бежит, бежит – подальше от него, от его встревоженных глаз, от странного, необычайного чувства. Того, что не положено феям – пусть даже и бывшим. Ведь она же, все-таки, осталась в душе феей?! Ведь она же, все-таки, не превратилась окончательно в обычного человека?!

Еще тысячи раз она будет проклинать себя за глупость.

Еще тысячи ночей она проведет в слезах, пока, наконец, бесконечная боль не притупит ее чувств.

Еще тысячи крестов она поставит на себе и на вере в то, что когда-нибудь взлетит.

Но сейчас она будет бежать – до тех пор, пока уставшие ноги не откажут ей и она не рухнет в траву, в кровь сдирая ладони о кору деревьев. И все, что она слышит и отныне будет слышать – это назойливое стрекотание сверчков да далекий плач старых и новых друзей Питера Пэна.

***

 

Квартира, в которой жила Тинкербелл, располагалась прямо над апартаментами Мэри Маргарет и Дэвида – то есть, на самом верхнем этаже. Если закрыть глаза, то можно было представить, что она все еще в Неверлэнде, и в ее обустроенный на верхушке клена домик вот-вот постучится какой-нибудь потерянный в поисках пыльцы или Венди, ищущая утешения. Мальчики, к счастью, не приходили вовсе, повеселевшая мисс Дарлинг была занята жизнью в новом для нее мире, а всем остальным фея была нужна от случая к случаю. Через несколько лет она, наверняка, будет притаскивать Нилу серебряные монеты взамен выпавших молочных зубов – и, возможно, от нее отстанут экзальтированные сторибрукские девицы, черт знает каким образом узнавшие про ее историю. Точнее, ту часть, что касалась Реджины и ее истинной любви: Тинкербелл устала объяснять, что волшебная пыльца находится в ведении матери-настоятельницы, и по вопросам романтического характера стоит обращаться непосредственно к ней. Это как-то сразу смиряло пыл соискательниц.

Обхватив дрожащими от холода пальцами чашку с чаем, Тинкербелл попыталась успокоиться и согреться. День был достаточно тяжелым. Работу в монастыре легкой не назовешь, как ни крути – тем более что поручения ей давались разные: от помощи поварихам и кухаркам до продажи свечей на благотворительных базарах. Сегодня же она с самого утра собирала вместе с другими послушницами палые листья – и, конечно, простыла на холодном октябрьском ветру.

Она покрепче завернулась в зеленую кашемировую шаль и оперлась руками о подоконник, выглядывая в окно. Там творилось что-то невообразимое: небо заволокло темными тучами, сквозь отдаленный гром уже слышался стук дождевых капель – и время от времени прорезались ослепительно-яркие трещины молний. Такая гроза вполне могла зарядить на всю ночь.

Из-за грохота Тинкербелл не сразу услышала негромкую, протяжную трель звонка. Интересно, кому и что понадобилось от нее в такую непогоду? Очередная глупая девица?

Фея вздохнула, открывая, и приготовила речь отповеди. И застыла.

Потому что это определенно была не девица.

«Классика готического романа – гроза, одинокая дева и загадочный мужчина в черном» – пронеслась в голове у Тинкербелл мысль, прежде чем темнота окутала ее. Фея могла собой гордиться – в обморок она падала первый раз в жизни.

***

 

– Вы, конечно, думаете, что я странная, – Тинкербелл не задавала вопроса. Это было утверждение. Сидевший в кресле напротив Джефферсон сдвинул пушистые брови и посмотрел на нее исподлобья.

– А вы, конечно, думаете, что Безумный Шляпник поможет вам в этом разобраться, – пожал он плечами и улыбнулся. – Не более странная, чем человек, без предупреждения пришедший к незнакомой женщине.

Тинкербелл убрала с лица волосы и кивнула, в задумчивости проводя пальцем по спинке дивана - именно там она, как оказалось, очнулась. В словах гостя был резон. 

А все-таки он изменился – неуловимо, не то чтобы постарел, а... повзрослел, что ли? Манеры стали более спокойными, глаза – не такими блестящими. И на шее, как отметила внимательная фея, почему-то все еще красовался черный шарф; заметив ее взгляд, Джефферсон слегка наклонил голову.

– Правда, – протянула Тинкербелл, – и все же, почему вы пришли? Почему? – она услышала отдаленный раскат грома; темную комнату на миг осветил белый всполох молнии.

– Мне это было нужно, – просто ответил он. – Какое-то наваждение... безумие... может, даже болезнь. Тинкербелл, мне действительно нужно было увидеть вас снова. Я узнал у Реджины ваш адрес и приехал сюда. 

Тинкербелл бессильно откинулась на подлокотник дивана. На свете нет и не будет ничего могущественнее магии эльфийской пыльцы - разве не об этом с наивностью говорила она Реджине? И вы совершили ту же самую ошибку, глупая и непуганая леди Белл!

– Очень хорошо, – шепнула она, – потому что если бы вы этого не сделали, я бы пришла к вам сама. И очень скоро, оттого что... – Тинкербелл тихо засмеялась, – это и впрямь безумие. 

Какое-то время они оба молчали; ничего, кроме постукивающего о стекла града, не нарушало тишины. Фее хотелось растянуть этот момент до вечности – только он, она и невидимая нить, связывающая их. За долгие годы эта нить, наверно, много раз путалась - и все же не рвалась. Тянулась и тянулась, пачкаясь в их крови. Если он сейчас уйдет, внезапно подумала Тинкербелл, я просто пойду на пристань и утоплюсь. 

Первым заговорил Джефферсон.

– Вы понравились Грейс, – сказал он, в упор глядя на фею, – она уже третий день только о вас и говорит.

– Ей просто нужна мать, – тихо возразила она; Шляпник чуть сжал губы, но ничего не ответил. – Вы очень ее любите, но... все равно нужна мать, – Тинкербелл внутренне передернуло от собственной бестактности. Леди Белл, что вы несете?!

Он вдруг улыбнулся так, что фее стало ясно – даже не будь у нее крыльев, от такой улыбки она взлетела бы на седьмое, а может, на восьмое или девятое небо.

– Я и забыл. У меня для вас есть подарок, – он сделал какое-то незаметное движение, и вскинувшая брови Тинкербелл привстала, заметив на его ладони перстень.

Тонкий витой золотой ободок, и в изящной оправе лежит маленький изумруд... «Это твой символ, Тинкербелл». Это был ее символ. Это было ее кольцо.

– Узнаете? – спросил Джефферсон, и в отражении его голубых глаз она увидела свое счастливое лицо. – Давайте свою руку, нимфалида. Чего вы тогда так испугались?

Фея без слов протянула ладонь и, закрыв глаза, почувствовала теплоту его пальцев и прохладную гладкость кольца. 

\- Теперь это неважно, - ответила Тинкербелл и улыбнулась. - Ох, дождь кончился!

За окном и впрямь сияло золотисто-алое закатное солнце, окруженное розоватыми и бледно-зелеными облаками; грозы как не бывало.

Круг замкнулся. Она больше никогда не будет жить по инерции.

Она больше никогда не будет несчастна.


End file.
